


Lucky Number

by Thaylepo



Series: Lucky Number [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Also yeah OC warning I guess, Canon Relationships, More adult language than the books, Probably less angst too, but actually just buncha awkward nerds nerding, can't stop me i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaylepo/pseuds/Thaylepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident has Elfangor's blue box fall into the hands of some oblivious sewage plant workers, and the Animorphs have to get it back before the Yeerks do... and deal with some unexpected complications. No one said saving the world would be glamorous, but things are swiftly going down the drain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake has bad news.
> 
> Rated for the erroneous use of the word 'poop', and one very understandable use of the word 'buttfuck'.

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil. And I have been told I am, in fact, a morning person.

"How," Marco complained, "are you wide awake, Ax? Is that an Andalite thing?"

He was slumped over on the grass in my scoop. He was slumped over backwards, with his hands pressed into his face, mumbling forlornly. He had been doing this for about ten minutes. I was concerned he was ill, but Cassie said he was just being "over dramatic".

It is an affliction he suffers often.

"Is that your secret?" Marco went on. "Do Andalites just not need to sleep? Do you run on natural caffeine or something? It is three AM. My eyeballs have glued themselves to the back of my skull. And yet here you are, bright eyed and bushy tailed."

<I have been watching television,> I informed him. <And my tail is not "bushy", even by human standards.>

I flicked an eyestalk backwards even as I spoke. Marco's diatribe often has the effect of making one doubt one's current physical reality. My tail was not, as I suspected, any bushier than usual.

"Why are we meeting here anyway?" Marco continued to mumble. He had flopped over into his stomach and put his face in the grass. As humans do not eat grass, I believe this behaviour was meant to be petulant. "What, the barn isn't good enough for three in the freaking morning? Since when?"

"Jake said to come here." In contrast, Cassie's voice was patient though also tired. She yawned, another peculiar thing humans do. "He said there was something on the television, the late night news."

Ah yes, my television. Though small and made of mostly of discarded human junk, my media system was far superior to that of an average human television. I have it meticulously set to record every channel at all times, to ensure I do not miss any important human cultural phenomena.

In anticipation, I opened tonight's recorded news programs. I rarely watch these programs. Human news reports are underwhelmingly negative and woefully unaware of Earth's current situation, but sometimes something appears that is worth our attention.

The only news program that had nothing to do with human sports was a segment on damage to part of a tunnel system near the water treatment plant. Human technology is laughingly simple in many ways. Recent rains had washed away parts of the riverbank, and the obsolete concrete pipes had collapsed.

I could not see what this had to do with the Yeerks. Though recent rains had also flooded my scoop and I had been forced to devise a pump system. It caused me to miss three episodes of a _Days of Our Lives_ marathon.

<Was Prince Jake more specific?> I asked Cassie.

She shook her head, yawning again. Marco groaned and buried his face petulantly in the grass once more. Luckily we did not have long to wait. Prince Jake's peregrine falcon morph arrived shortly after, followed by a red-tailed hawk and a bald eagle, two other predatory bird morphs belonging to Tobias and Rachel.

Tobias is my _shorm_ and my closest friend here on Earth. He is romantically involved with Rachel, so it was unsurprising that Prince Jake had located them together.

<Alright we're here.> Rachel growled in thought-speak as she demorphed to human form. <Care to expla—>

She cut off abruptly. It is very inconvenient that humans can only use thought-speak when in morph.

"Care to explain," Rachel grit out once her mouth had formed from the eagle's beak, "what we're doing here in the dead of night?"

Marco raised his head from the grass and batted his eyelashes at her. I do not know what this gesture means exactly, but I believe it is flirtatious. "Care to explain what Bird-boy was doing over at your place in the dead of night?" he asked sweetly.

<Snogging, as the British say,> Tobias replied easily. Cassie snorted and sheepishly turned it into another yawn.

Jake, the human whom the others have selected as their leader, whom I have accepted as my Prince and sworn to follow, merely rubbed his forehead and looked at the television. "Oh. Good. You saw it."

"Saw what?" Marco groused. "A news story about collapsed poop tunnels? Are the Yeerks developing a sudden case of scatophilia? And why do we care if they do?"

"Scatophilia. Big word for you." Rachel snarked.

I said patiently, <Marco, the tunnels that have collapsed are merely to eschew runoff away from the treatment plant, not to convey fecal matter.>

"No one cares, Ax."

"We care," Prince Jake said grimly. "We care, because those tunnels are where I hid the Blue Box."

There was silence. The blue box, Elfangor's Escafil device, the very thing my brother had used to give the Animorphs their ability to morph, was regularly entrusted to each of us to be hidden for a certain amount of time in a location divulged only to one other member, unknown to the others. It had been Prince Jake's turn.

Marco raised his head to stare at Prince Jake. "You hid Elfangor's blue box... in a poop tunnel?"

<Marco, it is not—>

"Yes." Prince Jake said between his teeth. "Yes, because those tunnels have been there for years, and not even the stoners and druggies go there. I pulled out part of the concrete, dug a hole, buried it and then covered everything with broken glass."

<That is actually a commendable hiding place, Prince Jake,> I said.

"Thank you Ax," he sighed. "Don't call me Prince."

"So what?" Rachel demanded. "You called us out here at buttfuck in the morning just to tell us we have to go slog through poop water and broken glass looking for the stupid box? _Yes_ Ax," she snapped. "I know it's not actually poop water, but it's runoff from a sewage plant, it can't be clean."

I wisely remained silent. Rachel is _not_ a "morning person".

Prince Jake put his head down on his arms in defeat. "What do you think the first thing I did was? It's not there. It must have washed out somewhere."

There was more silence. Finally, Marco said, "You are going to make us do this. You are going to make us go down to the river at _three freaking AM_ with no rubber boots to find the box that _you_ hid oh-so-well?"

"Yes." Jake said. "That a problem?"

"Nope." Marco bounced to his feet. "Menial labour with little to no chance of a grisly death? Bring on the poop water. Let's do this."

Humans find the use of rhetoric to convey displeasure to be essential, when in reality it is tedious. It can make simple conversation extremely difficult and frustrating. Luckily I have become accustomed to it. It was unthinkable that we would not be going to find the Escafil device. Thus, despite the rhetoric, the result of the conversation could be determined before it had even concluded. I was very proud of myself.

Jake said, "Someone wake up Cassie and let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This exciting adventure continues next chapter! Will they find the box? Is it really poop water? The world may never know...


	2. Effbomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad news gets worse.
> 
> Rated for effbomb

We did not "slog" through the water, as that is quite dangerous during a period of flooding, but we did search from the air in owl morph for many hours without success. Eventually, it became morning and my human friends had to leave to attend school.

Tobias and I continued to search throughout the day using our diurnal bird of prey morphs, but a creeping ground fog followed the earlier rains and had begun to hinder the search even from our raptors' excellent eyesight. We did not even see much prey to interest the bird morphs, and no sign of the _Escafil_ device.

<Sorry Ax-man,> Tobias said quietly as we winged our way the short distance from the river to the human school on the edge of town. <I know this is frustrating for you.>

<Have I been acting frustrated?> I asked, surprised. I had indeed been feeling urgent about the search, but I had tried not to show it the previous night nor that morning when the others left. Their need to maintain appearances is very important to our cover, especially since the school system is heavily infiltrated by the Yeerks.

He only chuckled. <Call it a hunch. I know the box means a lot to you though.>

<Of course. It is highly coveted Andalite technology. It is already bad enough that—>

<No. I mean, to you. Personally.>

There was still some time yet until the others would be released from their academic obligations. I landed my harrier morph in a tree near the school, sending water droplets falling into my feathers. The bird did not like this weather. Neither did I.

<I am not sure what you mean,> I said.

Tobias was silent for a moment. I wondered if he could tell I was deflecting. Humans can be strangely perceptive of that.

Finally he said, <It was Elfangor's. It's the only thing... left. The last thing he touched before... you know. Before he died.>

I should know better by now than to try and hide such feelings from Tobias. He is not merely my friend. He is family, and his feelings regarding my brother are similar to my own.

<Yes, it is.>

A shrill sound rang out from the school. The signal that classes were done, and the students would be released. Tobias spiralled down from the sky and landed next to me on the branch.

<It means a lot to me too,> he said. < We'll find it.>

We were quiet while we waited for the others. But I felt oddly better.

Some minutes later, Prince Jake ambled casually over to our perch, out of sight of the majority of adolescent humans milling about outside the school. He was joined soon after by Cassie and Rachel.

"Any luck?" Cassie asked. Her facial expression was hopeful. It was also extremely fatigued.

<None,> Tobias supplied.

Prince Jake leaned back against the tree and pinched his nose with two fingers, a gesture that conveys frustration or exhaustion. "Okay. Well. As soon as Marco gets here we'll head back out and keep looking."

Rachel groaned and pulled up the hood of her rain repelling garment. "There has got to be a better way. This could take fu- _freaking_ forever."

"It'll be easier in the day," Cassie soothed. "Marco and I can use our osprey morphs to see through the water. We couldn't do that last night."

She yawned halfway through speaking. This seems to have a contagious effect amongst humans, because Prince Jake and Rachel's faces began to distort as well, fighting back the involuntary action.

"The heck is Marco, anyway?" Prince Jake grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"He left chemistry class right behind me," Cassie frowned. Or perhaps it was the beginning of another yawn. "Oh wait, there he is." Then she most certainly frowned. "He's coming over. _With_ someone."

The others snapped to attention, exhaustion forgotten. They moved as a group away from the tree, even as Tobias and I edged deeper into the foliage and out of sight.

Harriers and red-tailed hawks rarely approached humans so closely. And if we took flight now, we'd almost certainly be spotted by some of the humans nearby. Some of whom might be Controllers.

Including the human Marco had with him.

"Guys!" Marco called out before I could respond. "Hey! Look who it is! It's Jake! My bestest buddy Jake!" He laughed. It was strained. The girl accompanying him looked at him askance.

"Hey Marco." Rachel drawled. "Who's your friend?"

"Rachel. Cassie." Marco greeted. "'Sup, guys. This is Kendrea. Jake, you remember Kendrea? She grew up on our street. Remember?"

"Uh." Prince Jake said. He glanced between Marco and the strange human. "No. Sorry."

"S'okay," the new human shrugged. "We were like, five. I think I went to your birthday party or something."

"Oh. Ha. Right. Nice to see you again. Hey Marco," Prince Jake said tonelessly. "You ready to go do that thing now?"

"Right! The thing!" Marco laughed again, smacking his forehead. "Hey, Ken, I gotta go. Catch up with you later?"

The female human smirked. "Sure, Marco. Have fun at your 'thing'." She patted his head and walked away.

The others watched until she had gone far enough away before relaxing visibly and moving fully out of sight into the trees.

<You know, I think I knew that girl?> Tobias mused. Rachel looked up at him briefly.

"Guys." Prince Jake sighed. "That, just now? That sucked. We gotta work on that."

"Wouldn't be necessary if _someone_ would flirt on his own time." Rachel stomped heavily on some brush.

"Hey," Marco shot back. "I _was_ flirting on my own time, thank you. I flirted all through class. She's totally into me, by the way. Did you see how she followed me out here?"

"Riiiiiight. That head pat just _screams_ 'not condescending at all'."

"Well, Rachel, _some_ of us like to enjoy talking to a pretty girl before we go creeping through old sewage tunnels. _Some_ of us don't have the luxury of getting sordid midnight visits from our bird lovers."

"WHAT did you just—"

"Guys." Prince Jake said again, in the same toneless voice. "Can we not."

Marco and Rachel both fell silent and resorted to glaring at one another. Cassie moved ahead to walk with Prince Jake. Tobias and I left our tree as the group moved away from the school grounds and closer to the river.

"Here's a legit question," Marco spoke up. "Why the poop are we walking?"

"Punishment," Prince Jake said immediately. But he was smiling slightly, which meant he was likely not serious. "No, I just don't like morphing so close to the school right now. Tobias, Ax, you guys go on ahead. We'll walk a ways and then meet you there."

<Yes, Prince Jake.>

"Don't... okay, whatever. Be careful, the Sharing is organizing cleanup crews along the river so there will be Controllers out there."

<At least they'll be getting wet too.> Tobias snipped, and we peeled away into the sky.

<Human behaviour certainly becomes erratic with lack of sufficient sleep,> I remarked to him.

<You said it.>

Humans and their rhetoric.

The runoff site was a significant distance from the school, past a partially developed area between the town and the rest of the forest. The trees here had been cleared and the ground dug, and the frames and foundations of half-finished structures littered this place. The river cut through here, separating this ruined ground from the water treatment plant on the very edge of town. Its banks, weakened by the poor human development planning, had given way to the flooding and had taken some of the construction with it.

The mall is also nearby here, but it was safely away from the flooding. This was good. The mall is a wonderful human place, filled with delicious foods. It would be sad if it were damaged.

Far upriver, my harrier's eyes could see the network of huge, decrepit concrete pipes that funnelled runoff away from the plant. Several had crumbled. I spotted the one Prince Jake had said he'd hidden the box in, partly obscured by thickening atmospheric mist. There was very little of it left.

<Ugh, this stupid fog. I can barely see a freaking thing on the ground.> Tobias complained. <You don't think it could have washed this far down the river, do you?>

<It is possible.> There were humans in this area, combing flood debris out of the river into piles. I hoped the _Escafil_ device was not there. It would be difficult to retrieve with so many humans nearby, especially if some of them were Controllers.  <It may also be buried under debris and out of sight. It may have...>

<....... Ax? It may have what?>

I did not respond. We had begun to circle over a particular section of unfinished construction. A place my human friends had shown me, not long after I had come to live with them here.

<Ax?> Tobias said again, gently.

I pulled away from him and dropped lower. <Forgive me. I... must remorph. I will be back shortly.>

I was not being completely truthful again, but all Tobias said was, <Okay.>

I took my harrier morph down, spiralling towards those unfinished structures. My talons sank into dirt as I landed just within one, far enough away from the humans by the river, but close enough to see the small, open space between half-dug foundations.

The place my friends had shown me. The place my brother's ship had landed, many Earth months ago.

I demorphed, slowly. Even as my stalk eyes reformed, I could not seem to take them off that spot. It was foolish, I knew. I did not visit this place often, but right then I could not seem to stay away.

Even after all this time, I still could not describe how I felt here.

This place was not a fitting memorial for a hero like Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. There was nothing marking it. Even the vaguely burnt patch of earth where his fighter had been obliterated was long gone by now. But this was where he had fallen.

And where the _Escafil_ device had later been found.

Why did Elfangor bring the morphing cube with him during the fight in orbit? How had he even gotten one in the first place? Why would he have taken such a risk? Had he known what he would find, when his ship landed? Had he known he would need it to save this world?

Humans often believe in a predestined fate. Even Andalites, as advanced as we are, can find the nature of the universe leads to unexpected coincidences. And some of us believe the essence of those we have lost can remain with us, to guide us in various ways.

My brother had kept many secrets from me. He'd known many things that I did not. I wanted to believe that somehow he'd been aware of the choice he might make in this place, and that he'd faced his end willingly and with grace.

And despite all sense and logic, I wanted to believe that some part of him might still be felt here. Some calming presence, stronger and wiser than me, still knowing things I did not.

But I felt... nothing.

<Ax.> Tobias' voice shook me out of my thoughts. He had been giving me space, but now he sounded panicked. <Don't freak out. Someone's coming near you. Under a thing. I didn't see them until just now.>

I quickly tore my stalk eyes away from the site of Elfangor's death and ducked further under the half-built structure. But I quickly realized it was no use.

There was a human, half-hidden in another unfinished alcove fifteen feet away.

And she was looking directly at me.

<Fuck,> Tobias said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd there it is :3
> 
> Soooo.... it's been a while. I didn't intend to leave it this long. The upside is, this story has grown into a multi-part series and it is all planned out. We're talking epic. Hang on for the ride, boys and girls. I'ma take you all to hell with me :D
> 
> Next chapter is written, just need to poke it more. We're back in business baby.


	3. Realtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue conversation happens.
> 
> Rated for a very angry Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates may or may not continue to be a thing, but I am trying to keep to a rule of having the next chapter at least partly written before the new one goes up.
> 
> I just want this story out of my brain god it's been so long *flees into the night*

The obvious course of action would have been to run.

But I was in an enclosed area, surrounded by humans on nearly all sides. Some of whom were almost certainly Controllers. Running could put me in an even worse position to be seen.

And morphing would leave me vulnerable to the human who _could_ see me.

So I stood absolutely still and waited to see what this human would do. If she were a Yeerk, she would most definitely attack me. If she were not, she would probably scream.

She did neither. Instead she dropped a small smoking white stick into a puddle, looked at me with very wide eyes, and said, "What. The _hell_."

I said, <Please do not panic. This is merely a hallucination.>

Sometimes this works. From the human's expression, this did not appear to be one of those times.

Fortunately, that was when wet heavy footsteps came stumbling around a corner and Marco slid panting to a stop between us. "Hey!" he gasped. "Wow. Uh. Wow."

".... Marco?" The human said.

"Uh. Hey."

It was then that I realized this was the same human I had seen with Marco at the school, less than an earth hour before. I would be embarrassed, but most humans really do look very much alike to me. Except for my friends, of course.

<Do you have a plan?> I asked Marco.

"I do not. Have a plan. Oh jeez," he doubled over, breathing noisily.

Tobias swooped down to land above the alcove. <Great. This is already better. Nice job.>

"Shut it. Birdboy. Holy crap," he straightened, blowing out air from his cheeks. "I just sprinted barefoot through broken glass. Don't sass me." He walked over to the girl, his feet sinking into the mud, and leaned on the wall beside her.

"Marco," she said again.

"Hey Kendrea. Ken. Kenny. Can I call you that?"

"Sure," she said. She pointed at me. "What is that?"

"That. That is my good buddy Ax. Say hi, Ax."

<Hello.>

<Marco what the hell are you doing.>

"Is it for real? It said it was a hallucination."

Marco looked at me. "Seriously? That's what you went with?"

I tried not to look offended.

"Okay." Marco scrubbed a hand through his wet hair. "Look. Why don't we. Uh. Stay. Right here." He looked down at the mud and rainwater underfoot. "And talk."

"Why do you have no shoes on?"

"No reason whatsoever. I like mud. Love it, even."

The human, Kendrea, pushed away from the wall and peered at me. "Where is your mouth?" she asked me, stepping closer.

Marco darted out and pulled her arm. "He doesn't have one. Touchy subject." He steered her away to a pile of nearby cement blocks. Her head craned over her shoulder, trying to stay fixed on me.

"Marco. What is going on."

"I will explain. Just first. Let's. Stay right here. No running off in a panic. No screaming. Just..." He sat down on the blocks. She followed. "Just stay right here. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

<Ax-man? You're kinda exposed. Maybe get out of sight and remorph?> Tobias fluffed his wet feathers nervously.

I did. Now that Marco had ensured that this human was not going to dash away and expose me, and herself, to a large number of potential Controllers, it seemed safe to do so.

To be honest, I do not know what I would have done had she tried. I do not enjoy harming humans. But such an action could have ended her life and quite possibly mine. I would have had to stop her. I was thankful I did not.

The others arrived in the sky while I was resuming my harrier form and Tobias filled them in on what had occurred. It seemed Marco had gotten impatient and had morphed before they did. Something about not having a rain garment against the wet foliage.

<I saw him flying in and yelled what happened,> Tobias told me. < Ax, I am so sorry. The fog, and she was under the... I didn't see her. I couldn't even hear anything but the rain.>  
  
<I was less than attentive as well,> I agreed quietly.  
  
<Well this is just the stupid icing on the stupid cake of this stupid day,> Rachel snarled as I joined them in the sky.

<I'm sorr—>

<No, it's not you Tobias. I just... Agh! I hate this! We lost the box, my eagle feathers are wet, my _hair_ has been frizzy _all day_ , and now... now _this!_ > Her bald eagle made a frustrated screech. <Someone just give me a Yeerk and let me kill it!>

It is possible Rachel may have a greater propensity for erratic behaviour than the others.

<What do we do?> Cassie asked softly.

<Marco seems to be handling it.> Prince Jake spoke up. His falcon circled lower, close to the construction site. <For now anyway.>

The harrier morph has excellent hearing. I could make out, as could the others, the conversation below as Marco spoke quietly to the human girl. She listened, enraptured.

I dropped lower. <Prince Jake...>

<It was an accident, Ax. Don't worry about it. Just...> he sighed. <Let's just see what she does.>

<At least with all this fog, any Controllers on the ground can't see all the birds up here.>

Cassie is very good at finding optimism in a bleak situation.

We circled. We kept our bird of prey eyes sharply peeled on any and every creature below. We listened.

And we all heard it at the same time.

<Did she just freaking say what I think she did?>

 

* * *

 

"She wants in."

We were in Cassie's barn. Which, while cold and musty and filled with the sounds and smells of many caged animals, was at least dry. I was beginning to share Rachel's opinion of Earth's inclement weather.

Marco was sprawled over several bales of hay and looked very uncomfortable. He did not move. "Yes. That is what she said. Exact words." He sighed dramatically. "Why is every girl I get a crush on completely nuts? I mean, yeah, she seemed a little shaken. Understandable, but...."

"What exactly did you tell her?"

""I told her what you heard me tell her. Not much. Aliens. Big war for planet Earth. Very hush-hush. I maaaay have tried to make myself sound impressive." He shrugged innocently. "I did _not_ tell her about Elfangor or the morphing power, so there's that. Cuz, you know," he snickered. "I didn't want her thinking I was _crazy_ or anything."

Rachel sneered. "Super. So she knows who we are, but at least she doesn't know we can _turn into animals_. Because _that's_ the big deal here."

"She doesn't know who _we_ are, she knows who _I_ am. I didn't tell her your names and social insurance numbers, you guys. Jeez."

"So she knows who you are! From you, they get to Jake. From Jake to me, from me to Cassie. Boom." Rachel waved her arms. "No more Animorphs."

<Based on her reaction to Ax I doubt she's a Controller,> Tobias remarked. <There was a distinct lack of 'graaaah Andalite filth' from what I could hear.>

"That doesn't mean they can't still get to us through her!"

"Guys," Prince Jake said. "Calm down please."

"No one's getting anyone! Will you just..."

" _Guys_."

CLANG! CLANG!

Everyone jumped. Except for me.

Cassie put down the metal bucket she had struck with a shovel. "Good thing we have no birds today," she remarked as several small creatures scurried in their cages at the noise.

<Uh. Yes. You do. And you just made me poop, thank you very much.>

"Sorry, Tobias." She came over and sat next to Marco. "Jake is right though. We need to calm down. We've been through this before, remember?"

"Yeah, see. That's the part I'm worried about." Rachel's mouth was pressed tightly. She glanced at me, very briefly. "I didn't _like_ the last time. This could be David all over again."

A heavy silence fell. There had been only one time we had used the _Escafil_ device to create a new Animorph. It had been a mistake.

Prince Jake looked at Marco. "What did you say to her? After?"

"You didn't hear?"

<We were a little busy completely freaking out.>

"I told her she should think about it and to go home and lock the door and not talk to anyone else at all about it until I saw her again. And, you know, not to stick her head in any sludgy pools filled with alien slugs." He folded his hands behind his head. "Then we followed her home, and got one of the Chee to park outside her place and keep an eye on her. Which you guys know because you were there."

"Okay. So what now?"

"We vote," Prince Jake said grimly.

"Are you _serious!_ " Rachel exploded. "We're actually doing this? After last time, you actually want to do this again?!"

"Rachel..."

"David tried to kill us, Jake! He tried to sell us out to Visser Three! He murdered our cousin!"

"I know. He almost killed me too, Rachel. But—"

" _You weren't the one who had to sit there and listen to the rat scream for two hours, Jake!_ "

<Rachel.>

Tobias spoke very softly. Yet it was enough. Rachel stood breathing heavily, her face flushed with anger. But she had stopped shouting. <Ax was there too,> Tobias murmured.

I turned a stalk eye up to my _shorm_ , perched in the rafters. David's fate had been decided by all of us, but only Rachel and I had actually been there to see it through. We had never spoken of it to one another since.

"Fine," Rachel said hoarsely. "Let's vote. I vote no."

"I vote yes." Marco countered.

"You just want a date."

"Haha. Question my motives when _you're_ the only single one on the team." He sat up grimly. "Look. I hated David's stupid face too. But it's been months since then and we haven't even talked about trying again. Let's face it, the six of us? We may be mighty, but we're not enough. Meanwhile the Yeerks have been beefing their ranks since day one. Maybe it should be our turn again."

"I agree with you, Marco. But I vote no." Prince Jake shook his head. "This... feels forced. It's just way too similar to last time. Sorry."

"Some wingman you are, Jake."

<I vote no as well.> I murmured.

The last time, Cassie had asked me to explain my reasoning. This time, she only nodded once in understanding. "I vote yes. We should try again."

We all looked up into the rafters, waiting. Rachel wore a tight, triumphant smile, as though she anticipated Tobias' choice.

<I vote yes.>

"What?!"

<You're right, Rachel. You and Ax and Jake are all right.> Tobias peered down at us with the hawk's intimidating glare. <But so is Marco. Mostly. And Cassie. We can't keep being afraid of using the box. It could mean a lot more power and we really need that. So, yes.> He flicked a wing. <We should give it a chance.>

"So it's a tie then," Jake sighed. "Three and three."

"Not that it matters," Marco lay back down on the hay. "We don't have the box, remember? Not like we can do anything without it."

"Besides tell her the who the rest of us are," Cassie added. "Which I am okay with not doing. Not until we have it back, anyway."

"Okay then. For now, we keep a standard three-day watch on Kendrea." Prince Jake said. "I don't think she's a Yeerk either, but we gotta be safe."

<One of us should also be there too, even with the Chee's help,> Tobias suggested. <They can't do much to stop her if she tries to walk right into a Yeerk pool entrance.>

"I'll go!" Marco sat up.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course you will."

"The rest of us," Prince Jake continued, "will head back out and keep looking for the box. We still have a few hours of... well okay, not daylight exactly." He looked up at the sound of rain pattering on the roof of the barn. "But let's take advantage of it. Then we split into shifts after dark so we can at least get a little sleep."

"Erek mentioned some of the Chee were out helping with cleanup along the river too," Cassie added. "He said they'd keep an eye out for the box."

That improved our chances greatly. The Chee are highly advanced androids built by an extinct race who choose to live hidden among humanity. They are valuable allies, despite being programmed for complete nonviolence.

"Great. Let's go then."

There was some grumbling from the others about wet feathers as we began to take on our bird morphs once more. <Prince Jake,> I said privately.

<Yeah Ax?>

<I must take responsibility for what happened today.>

My prince sighed. <You're no more responsible than anyone else. It was bad visibility and too little sleep. Okay?>

Prince Jake tries to understand, but he is not Andalite. He does not know the importance of penance to an Andalite warrior. <Prince Jake, I made a mistake. I must take measures to correct it.>

<If it makes you feel better, you and Tobias will have to pull double duty watching Kendrea when the rest of us can't.>

<Yes, Prince Jake.>

<Don't call me 'prince'. Hey,> he added, <you could maybe, I don't know, do your advanced computer thing and use some weather diagrams or floodmaps to try to predict where the box might have washed out to? Something like that.>

It was a platitude. But it was something. <Yes, Prince Jake. I believe I can do this.>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ax its a trick he's trickin u into thinkin u helpin


	4. Sandbagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erek has some good news.
> 
> Rated for leopards

Once again, we searched until it grew dark. Once again, we found no sign of the _Escafil_ device.

As per Prince Jake's instructions, we then took shifts to continue searching. I returned to my scoop to conduct research on the flood patterns as my prince had tasked me with.

It did not look promising.

<Hey, maybe instead, you can, I dunno. Make a thing to detect the box's energy signal?>

I twisted a stalk eye up as Tobias landed on my television. Normally he perches in the trees, but it was still raining. I had moved all of my belongings under the sheltered side of the scoop to protect them. I did not want to have to fix anything again.

At least my pump system would prevent more flood damage to my equipment. My archaic video cassette player was still sitting in a large tub of dehydrated rice. I would probably have to replace it.

<The _Escafil_ device does not emit energy when not in use, > I told Tobias. <It is inert until activated.>

<The Helmacrons detected it.>

I narrowed my main eyes. Helmacrons. I still did not know entirely what they were. Aside from an intense nuisance.

<Even if that were so, such a device would only function at a very close range. A few human feet, perhaps.>

<Ah. Anyway, it's my turn to go watch our new friend. Wanna keep me company?>

I shook my head, a gesture I have learned indicates refusal. <I must complete this task for Prince Jake.>

<You know I'm just as responsible right? Eyes-in-the-sky guy? I messed up too. Trust me, wasting your time isn't going to help.>

I stared at the weather maps and topographic diagrams on my computer screen. He was right. They were frustratingly lacking in detail and scope. With better equipment, there might have been a chance. Unfortunately, humans have not invented anything remotely good enough.

<Come on. Come fly around with me in this lovely weather we're having,> Tobias joked.

I sighed. Prince Jake had said that monitoring the human girl was, after all, part of my penance. <Very well.>

<Atta boy.>

We flew out of the forest and toward a human residential area near the construction site. Unlike the areas where the others lived in individual dwellings, this one had larger structures where several humans lived in close proximity. Tobias called them 'apartment buildings'.

<My uncle lived in one. It was pretty crappy. Low income housing.>

Humans are strange. While the buildings seemed large at first glance, they were divided inside into much smaller spaces. If humans were to live in them collectively, they would be able to share much larger spaces. It is what Andalites would do, if for some reason we had to live in a building instead of proper scoops.

Then I thought briefly of my very small personal quarters aboard the ship I had arrived in. That was an obvious exception however.

<There's Marco.>

I glanced to the roof of one of the buildings. A seagull was devouring what looked like a bag of soggy french fries.

I was instantly jealous.

Tobias landed on an inactive cooling mechanism on the roof. <A seagull, Marco? Really?>

<You laugh. Gulls are water birds. I am quite content right now.>

<Yeah. And they have lousy attention spans.>

<Relax. I haven't let her out of my sight.> He snapped the last of the food up in his beak. The owl part of me was not interested in the fries, but the Andalite part of me was. Fries are salty and delicious.

<Uh huh. So where is she?>

<Grey building there, third story, far window on the left. The one near the tree.>

We followed his directions. The female human was easily visible in the window, reading a book and drinking a bottle of human beverage. The window was open, and my keen owl's ears could hear strains of music. I even recognized it; it was by a human artist called the 'deaf leopard'.

Human musicians are odd even by their standards.

<Geez,> Tobias said. <That apartment is a shoebox.>

<Is living in such small spaces a form of penance for humans?>

<Yeah. Penance for being broke.> Marco snorted.

<Any sign of her parents?>

<Nope. She left for a couple hours to go fill sandbags at the hardware store though. I think she has a job there. She's been studying since she got back. Normal stuff for someone who just saw a big blue alien, I guess.>

<Alright Romeo. Quit creeping on your new girlfriend and go home.>

Marco flew away, presumably to his home to sleep. I focused the owl's eyes on the human, trying to memorize her features. <Would it be unwise to be closer?> I asked Tobias. At this distance, the rain was hampering even the owl's ability to see detail through the window screen.

<Why not? Let's park in that tree next to the window. No one'll see us but her anyway.>

We did so. The close proximity helped immensely. I had recognized this human easily this time, but this was a good opportunity to observe her more closely.

This particular female (that difference is easy enough for me to discern after all my time on Earth) had darker pigmented skin, closer to Marco than to Cassie. Her hair was long and also very dark, but as humans can and do change the length and colour of their hair quite frequently, this was not a reliable marker. I studied her face and build until I was certain I could recognize her even among similarly-featured humans.

<Got her memorized?>

<I believe so, yes.> Then I remembered something. <You said before you believed you knew her?>

<Yeah. Not sure though. I've forgotten what a lot of the people I used to know looked like.>

He did not sound bothered by this fact. Tobias has been a hawk since before I met him. But I believe he has been happier this way. I do not judge him. He is a kind person who did not deserve to pay such a price for the morphing ability, and he has never blamed Elfangor for what happened to him. Nor me.

Among Andalites, making peace with one's fate is a great virtue. Many full warriors would not have accepted Tobias' fate with as much grace as he has.

<Hey. I think she's noticed us.>

The human had turned her heard to look out the window. She was was frowning, no doubt at the great-horned owl and red-tailed hawk perched together. Normally, our two morphs would abhor one another's presence, and would also avoid human dwellings this far into town.

<We should have been more discreet,> I said.

<Doubt it matters now. We should say hi.>

<Is that wise?>

<Can't really hurt. Besides,> He preened a wing. <We both voted on what to do about her, but neither of us have even really talked to her. I feel like we should.>

<I do not think we should initiate contact.>

<You think she'll say hi first?>

I saw movement below us. Someone had moved to stand against our tree. I recognized them as one of the Chee, their holographic disguise impeccable even in the rain. Likely, they had recognized us as well. Was this a subtle warning that we were being too obvious?

<Tobias, Ax.> Prince Jake's thought-speak sounded nearby. <We're meeting Erek on the roof of Kendrea's building. He's got news.>

Ah. Then the Chee making their presence known was merely a changing of the guard, so to speak.

<Welp. So much for that.> Tobias flapped his wings and took off.

I looked back. The human had moved next to the open window screen. For a moment, she locked eyes with me. I wondered if she was about to speak to me, but she merely closed the window and returned to her seat.

<Ax-man? You coming?>

<Yes.> I left the tree to join him in the sky.

The roof was covered in seagulls, most of which vanished when we landed as if they'd never been. In their place was a small android vaguely reminiscent of an Earth canine.

<Erek. Nice hologram cover.> Tobias commended.

The android grinned. "I was inspired." He gestured to the four seagulls that remained.

<Hey guys.>

<Can we just get this over with.> Rachel groused. <I need to be sleeping and not out in the rain please.>

"I'll be quick." Erek gestured. A holographic screen hovered in the air above his hand.

<Nice. Portable entertainment.> Marco said.

<Shut up Marco.>

"One of our people at the news station was reviewing stock footage taken earlier today during the cleanup efforts at the river," Erek said, as if no one had spoken. "They found this. Pay attention to the upper left corner."

Footage began to play on the holographic screen. Humans milling around, gathering flood debris into piles, occasionally glancing at the camera.

And where Erek had indicated, small and nearly off screen, one human was picking up a small blue object.

<The _Escafil_ device! > I said.

The image froze and magnified. "That couple seconds is all we get before he moves off camera," Erek said. "But yeah. Pretty sure that's what you're looking for."

<There's no other footage of it? How do we find this guy?> Prince Jake asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But the second part is easier." The magnified image depixelated, revealing the man's face. "We were able to track him down. He's a worker at the sanitation plant who was volunteering for the cleanup. I got his home address for you."

<Erek. Erek I could kiss you,> Marco said.

"You could," he grinned. "But neither of us would enjoy it."

<Do we know if this human is a Controller?> I asked urgently.

"He's not one we know about. No connections to any, either. And we haven't heard anything about the box being found from our people infiltrating the Yeerks." His android face was expressionless, but he sounded quite certain. "However, the news station is heavily infiltrated. I can't guarantee the Yeerks haven't already seen this, so you guys should hurry."

< _Finally_. Something to _do_. >

<Someone still needs to stay here on watch,> Cassie pointed out with a chuckle.

"No need. We tapped your friend's phone and searched her apartment while she was at work for any Yeerk evidence. Dracon beams, portable Kandrona generators, etcetera. Pretty sure she's clean. Besides," the screen vanished and Erek flexed his metal hand. "If I have to, I can administer a shock that will render her instantly unconscious."

<I thought you couldn't hurt her.>

"And I won't. It won't harm her or cause her any pain whatsoever. I'd even catch her before she fell."

Marco whistled. <You really skirt that whole 'nonviolent programming' thing, don't you, Erek.>

"I try."

<Okay, let's move,> Prince Jake said. <Erek, thank you. We owe you big time.>

"Don't worry about it. Thanks to you guys, my life hasn't been this interesting since the fall of Rome." The android grinned once more as the six of us left the rooftop. "Besides, I'm sure you'll repay us someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed the less dialogue Rachel has, the less I have to italicize things.


	5. Punked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action.
> 
> Rated for violence against Hork-Bajir, the terrorizing of a domestic couple, wildly unnecessary levels of property damage, and one pretty appropriate use of the word 'clusterfuck'.

<Ax? Tobias? You guys are making my seagull morph nervous up there.> Marco said as we flew. <Mind peeling off?>

Rachel snorted. <How about you suck it up, you wimpy loser?>

<You get mean when you haven't killed anything for a while, you know that?>

<Knock it off you two. Ax? How close are we?>

<We will approach the location Erek provided in approximately eight of your minutes at our current speed, Prince Jake.>

<They're everyone's minutes, Ax,> Marco said at the same time Prince Jake said, <Don't call me 'prince'.>

Cassie laughed. <You guys sound like a broken record.>

The humans call this type of rhetoric 'pre-mission banter' and seem to think it is very important. I have yet to discover why.

<Hey,> Tobias interrupted. <That truck down there. Does that look like it's heading the same place we are?>

My owl's sight found the truck's headlights easily amid the darkened neighbourhood below. <I agree. And I believe the logo corresponds with one of the known Yeerk-fronted enterprises.>

<I guess we can bet the Yeerks have seen that footage, and that truck is probably full of Hork-Bajir.> Contrary to that statement, Rachel sounded elated.

<Either that or they want to offer him free upholstery cleaning,> Marco suggested.

Rachel ignored him. <I call dibs!>

<Of course you do.>

<We will reach our destination before the truck, Prince Jake,> I informed him, <but only by a margin of less than ten minutes.>

<Would those be our minutes?>

Prince Jake sighed. <Okay. Ax, Marco, you both head to the house. Get the box, get everyone out if you can. The rest of us, we slow down or stop that truck and those Hork-Bajir by any means necessary.>

Rachel crowed. <Let's do it!>

<You realize this is basically exactly what happened when we tried to get the box back from David?> Marco pointed out grimly.

<Yeah. But there's no time to be subtle. I have faith in you guys.>

<Which is leader-speak for 'if this goes bad it's your fault'. Got it.>

<Good. Split off. Rachel, how fast can your elephant morph charge?>

The last sound I heard before we flew out of range was Rachel's wild, ecstatic cackling.

<I feel really bad for whatever is going to be left of that truck,> Marco remarked.

I agreed. <Marco, my owl morph can reach the dwelling before you. Should I wait?>

<Nope. You heard Jake, time is of the essence.> He started to laugh. It was not a happy sound. <Besides, it doesn't matter does it? This guy and his family are already Yeerk number one wanted, their lives are over. So what if they see an Andalite. Hell, after today we should just start handing out flyers.>

I did not appreciate the last part. But now was not the time to be sensitive. I used the owl's greater speed and soaring capability to pull ahead of Marco. <I can see the house from here. Will you be able to find it?>

<I'll just follow the sound of screaming, dude.>

That was also uncalled for. The other human hadn't screamed.

The house was two stories tall and had a balcony on the upper level. Much more spacious than the apartment had been. I landed in the front yard and immediately began to demorph.

When I had my tail back, I sliced neatly through the lock on the front door and entered.

The human and his family were not on the first floor. By this time, they were probably sleeping. In a multi-story human dwelling, sleeping quarters are usually on the upper floor. I do not know why.

I did not have time to search every room in the house. If the others could not stop the truck, the box and the human who had found it were in imminent danger. Even if they could waylay it, Hork-Bajir are swift runners.

I called to Marco, <I am going upstairs to find the human.>

<——kay, be right there.>

He was only barely out of range. Good. He would have heard most of my message.

I climbed the stairs with a little difficulty, as they are meant for bipeds and not sensible quadrupeds like myself. The door to the first room was open, but contained only a desk and a computer. There was no sign of the box.

The second room was the one with the balcony entrance, and there were two humans asleep in a bed; the worker, and likely his mate. I would have to wake them, warn them to evacuate, and find out where the box was. Prince Jake was right to send me. I did not have an identity to compromise like the others. Seeing me would do no more harm than was already done.

I said, <Human. Wake up.>

He made a guttural nasal sound. His mate prodded him and muttered, "Honey you're snoring again."

I did not have time to do this gently.

FWAPP! FWAPP!

"Ahhh what the hell!"

My tail took off both legs on one side of the bed and it fell, dumping the first man onto the floor. His mate sat up in shock. Both of them saw me at the same time.

Both of them began to scream.

And then a gorilla's fist punched through the glass balcony door and then tore it off its hinges.

<Ax, we got problems!> Marco yelled. <There was another truck!>

I said quickly, <Humans, you must listen. You are in danger.>

"Ahhhhh! What the hell are you?!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Is that a _gorilla?_ "

<Nice job, Ax. Okay!> He clapped his enormous gorilla hands together and then picked up the man's screaming mate. <Get the guy to tell you where the box is, I will bring his boyfriend to their car so they can both get the heck out of dodge.>

"Let go of him! Ryan!" The man grabbed a long wooden bat from beside the broken bed and attempted to swing at Marco. I sliced it cleanly in half. The human stared stupidly at the handle he still gripped.

<Please listen,> I told him. <We are rescuing you.>

<Yeah, seriously dude!> Marco yelled as his captive flailed and kicked at him.

We both froze at a crash from downstairs. Even the humans stopped screaming.

"Oh my god, now someone's in the house!"

<Yeah, and you don't want to meet them. New plan,> Marco tossed the human gently onto the broken bed. <You both stay up here. We're gonna protect you.>

"You.... what?"

Marco sighed. <Monkey and blue deer, good guys. Big scaly lizards covered in razor blades downstairs? Bad guys. Monkey and blue deer save you, okay?>

The humans clung to each other and stared at us. "O-okay."

<Stay here,> I told them.

The crashing sound of Hork-Bajir footsteps was coming up the stairs. <That doesn't sound like a truck full,> Marco observed. <That sounds like three, maybe four tops.>

<I agree. Shall we?>

<After you.>

I dashed out of the room, Marco's gorilla lumbering behind me. The head of the first Hork-Bajir was only just visible over the stairs. It's eyes widened when it saw me.

" _Gafrash!_ Andalite!"

I ran at it. And leapt over the edge of the landing. <I will attack from behind!> I told Marco as I landed, hooves skittering, on the floor below.

<Gotcha!>

Marco barrelled into the Hork-Bajir at the top of the stairs. I struck the one at the very bottom, cutting its legs out from under it before it could even turn to attack. Then Marco, along with both of the other Hork-Bajir, came tumbling down the stairs together.

The wooden railings splintered. The wall was gashed by several blades as the flailing tangle of reptilian and gorilla limbs tried to stop its descent. I barely managed to dodge out of the way before all of them, Marco and three Hork-Bajir, landed in a heap.

I struck two in their heads. Marco twisted the third's neck. They all stopped moving.

<Damn! Did you _see_ us? > Marco crowed. <Three at once! Remind me to give you a high five later.>

<Are you alright?> I asked him.

<I think I got stabbed a little. I'm good. You?>

<I am unharmed. There may be more Hork-Bajir arriving presently.>

<Run or fight? I pick run, personally.>

<We cannot leave the _Escafil_ device to the Yeerks, > I said.

<Can't leave those guys, either.>

"Wh-what are those?!"

The humans were now at the top of the stairs. Still clinging to each other. But at least they were longer screaming.

Thus it was easy to hear the sounds of more Hork-Bajir crashing through the front door. This time it was more than three. Much more.

<Damn. Guess fight it is.>

I readied my tail. Marco bellowed a gorilla challenge. The humans clung together and whimpered. The first Hork-Bajir charged us.

And an elephant came stampeding through the front wall of the house.

<Ahahaha! How's that for a fast charge, suckers!> Rachel trumpeted as she shook splintered debris off her massive form and bodychecked two enemies into another wall. Which was immediately obliterated in the same way by a rhinoceros.

<Wow. This house is built like paper,> Cassie remarked, leaping in after Prince Jake. Her wolf fell on one of the Hork-Bajir and took it down quickly and savagely.

Marco and I joined the fray. The rest of them were dealt with swiftly after that.

<You were not kidding when you said not to be subtle,> Marco told Prince Jake.

<Ahaha! That was great! Whoo!> Rachel laughed. It was indeed some impressive destruction.

Prince Jake, the rhinoceros, picked himself out of the second broken wall. <Yeah, well, this morph can't see crap right now anyway. Did you get the box?>

<Not yet. Let's hope it's not underneath any of this.>

<I don't see any sign of another truck,> Tobias called from outside. <But the neighbours are definitely waking up. Someone is so calling the cops after this.>

"Wh-what the hell is even _happening_ here?"

We all looked up. The two humans were slowly descending the stairs, attempting to pick their way through splintered wood and unmoving Hork-Bajir. They appeared pale, trembling, and in shock, but otherwise unharmed. They both stared at the collection of animals and one Andalite in front of them, and the bodies of several Hork-Bajir Controllers amid the ruins of their house.

<Uh,> Prince Jake began. <Look, you—>

I said, <You have been punked.>

My friends stared. The humans stared.

"What?"

<What?>

<You have been 'punked',> I repeated. <You are the victims of an elaborate and highly unorthodox practical joke. Like on television.>

There was a long moment of silence. The human's mate looked around. "Are... are there cameras?" he squeaked.

"Is all this going to be paid for?" the man asked.

<I don't believe this,> Marco muttered.

Prince Jake said, <No. And even though this was all just a joke, you should both get in your car right now, get out of town, change your names and never, ever come back. Okay?>

The man nodded immediately. "Babe, get the car."

"Okay," his mate agreed, dazed.

<Wait,> I said. <The blue box you found at the river, what did you do with it?>

The man's eyes bulged. "The _box_? _That's_ what this was about? I thought it was just some dumb kids' toy!"

<Please. Where is it?>

"I threw it in a pile with the rest of the debris. I... I didn't know it was important."

I could not speak. I only stared. The human recoiled as Prince Jake's rhinoceros advanced on him with a crunch of broken glass.

<You're sure that's what you did? Absolutely sure?>

"Yes! I swear!"

I felt myself go numb. My tail and arms suddenly seemed too heavy. The others looked similarly shocked.

"Can... can we go now?" The man asked.

<Yeah.> Prince Jake sounded defeated. <Go. Run. Change names.>

<Have fun!> Marco called after them.

The humans took their car and left. Tobias followed them to make sure they were not ambushed. The rest of us demorphed, remorphed birds, and left the wreck of the house behind.

<Okay, I'm going to say it. Today has been an absolute and total clusterfuck,> Marco muttered.

< _I_ had fun, > said Rachel happily.

I said nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else remember "Punk'd"? Just me?


	6. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ax sulks in the rain.
> 
> Rated for grouchy Andalite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well it's only been a couple months instead of a year this time, lol. I decided to make an effort to fix my sleep schedules, which kinda stalled my progress as most of my writing happens after 2am. But I seem to have found my groove again ;)

Back at the barn, much later, I learned what had happened after Marco and I had split from the group. The other Animorphs had intercepted the first truck with Rachel's elephant morph when Tobias spotted the second vehicle. Prince Jake had used his rhinoceros morph to waylay it, charging through several back fences to do so. Three Hork-Bajir had managed to get away and had intercepted us at the house. The rest had attempted to follow, with the Animorphs in pursuit.

Altogether, it had been one of our smoother and more successful missions.

"Except it was completely _pointless_!" Marco ranted, slumping face first into a pile of hay.

<It could have been a lot worse. Last time Visser Three showed up personally, remember?> Tobias pointed out. <And we still saved those two guys. They'd be Controllers now if we hadn't.>

"Yay us."

<Where would the refuse from the river be taken, Prince Jake?> I asked quietly.

He only shook his head. "I don't know. The landfill, maybe? They might have burned some of it." He sighed bitterly. "Erek said they'll keep looking, try to find where the box ended up. But... I don't think there's any more we can do for now that isn't a waste of sleep."

"We can't at least go dig through garbage? We're so good at that." Marco drawled from within the hay.

"Not without being seen by a few dozen Controllers. Cleanup efforts are still going around the clock, remember?"

"At least the Chee are going to help those people get a new identity," Cassie said, yawning discreetly behind her hand. "They'll be okay as long as they don't tell anyone what happened."

"Thank god for the Chee." Rachel reclined on the hay, looking sleepy and satisfied. She was the only one who did.

My prince looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Ax. We'll find it, I promise."

<It is not your fault, Prince Jake.>

"Yeah, well it was my dumb idea to hide it in those tunnels." He managed a half-hearted smile. "Good job earlier though, with the whole 'punked' thing. That actually worked."

"Who knew getting you a TV would pay off," Marco chimed in with a grin.

<Thank you, Prince Jake.>

"Tobias too," Cassie added. "Spotting that second truck in time, and at night even."

<Aw, shucks ma'am.>

Prince Jake stood. "It's late. We should all go home and get some sleep."

"Jake, buddy, that is the best thing I have ever heard you say."

I said, <I will keep watch on the human girl tonight, Prince Jake.>

"You don't have to, Ax. You should rest too."

<I do not require as much sleep as humans,> I told him.

He sighed. Rubbed his eyes. "Okay. Just stop calling me 'prince'."

<Yes, Prince Jake.>

<I'll keep you company,> Tobias said privately to me.

So once more, we flew. We flew and I tried not to think on all that had passed in the last two days.

I tried especially hard not to think on the _Escafil_ device. It simply had not occurred to us that whomever found the box might have _thrown_ it _away_. All the effort expended, and the device Elfangor had died with was still lost.

I watched Tobias ahead of me as he landed in the tree outside the human's window. The _Escafil_ device was not my only remaining link to my brother, as he had suggested before. I had my friends. I had my _shorm_. The loss of the box was an unfortunate tactical mistake, nothing more.

I wished that thought comforted me.

<Ax. You there?>

I flapped my wings in surprise, shaking off the rain and pretending that had been my intention all along. <I apologize. I was deep in thought.>

<Want to share?>

I considered. <No,> I decided.

<Heh. Don't worry about it. I was wondering, why did you vote no this time?>

My owl's keen eyes watched the human girl through the window. She was awake, though it was quite early. She was perhaps a morning person. <I voted not to give David the morphing ability as well,> I reminded him.

<Yeah, I remember. Was it because of David this time? Or _Seerow's Kindness_? >

I hesitated. <As far as my people are concerned, I have already broken the law of _Seerow's Kindness_. I took responsibility for Elfangor's actions. Another instance would not have mattered. >

Tobias sighed. <I know man. But we know, and you know, that it was him and not you who gave us the morphing power. That still matters.>

The law of _Seerow's Kindness_ forbids our sharing of technology with less advanced races. It is not an old law, but it is one of our most sacrosanct, and breaking it would be my legacy now. The great hero Elfangor's foolish little brother, who gave our prized and coveted morphing technology to primitive humans out of desperation.

I wished it had been my choice to clear my brother's name. It would have been an honourable act. But it had been imposed on me, as had been the decision to use the box on David.

<It does not matter,> I told Tobias. <But you are correct. I refused because of both of those things.>

<Yeah. I figured.>

The sound of the window being yanked open startled me and I flapped again. And cursed silently. An Andalite warrior should not be so distracted while on duty. What was wrong with me these past two days?

The human pulled the window screen up as well and placed a stick underneath to hold it. She rested her elbows on the sill and leaned out.

"You two want to come in out of the rain maybe?"

I was silent. Tobias was silent.

"Oh, come on. You've been sitting here watching me since last night. I'm not stupid." She tucked her hair behind her small human ear. "You're alien birds, aren't you?"

Tobias laughed abruptly. <Yeah. We're alien birds,> he snickered.

I said privately to him, <Tobias. It is unwise to engage in this conversation.>

<Oh come on. This is hilarious.>

I understood his amusement. We spend so much of our efforts trying to remain a secret at all times. This was certainly a different experience. If a very ill-advised one.

The other human seemed to find it humorous also. "I knew it. What are you doing here, alien birds?"

<Oh you know. Chilling in this tree. Checking out the scene. Keeping the world safe from evil.>

"Stalking me more like. Are you the one I saw? You don't sound like him."

<Uh.> Tobias glanced at me and nonchalantly preened a wing. <No. Why would you think I was him?>

"Because he was a bird too, wasn't he?"

She must have seen me morphing from the harrier, I realized. Something we had not known before. I felt a sinking guilt again. My foolish mistake was growing ever worse.

<Uh, yeah. That's... that's an alien thing.> Tobias told her. Unconvincingly.

"I figured." She leaned on the windowsill, clearly intent on continuing the conversation. "How do you know Marco? Is he an alien too? Because that would explain so much."

<Ha! That's a secret.>

"Whatever. So did you want to come inside? I have soda."

The offer of sugary beverages was alluring enough for me to suspect her motives. Tobias didn't seem concerned though.

<Not really. Your apartment is a dump.>

"You're a very judgemental bird."

<My name's Tobias.>

"You're a very judgemental Tobias."

<Tobias!> I hissed in alarm.

<Relax, Ax-man. She can't find me from a name. Not anymore.>

This was true. Tobias' name would not lead anyone to the meadow he called home now. But it was still foolish to give this human any trust. She was not one of us.

The human continued to speak. "So you guys are saving the world, huh?"

<Sure are.> Tobias continued to preen. I continued to sit, silent and wet.

"And those other guys watching my apartment? Are they saving the world too?"

We looked at each other. She had noticed the Chee. That is a difficult thing to do. They must not have been trying as hard to stay hidden.

<Uh. Yeah. They're cool too.>

"Tell me more. About these evil aliens. I want to know."

I said, <You should not be speaking to us openly. It appears suspicious.>

The human stared at me. "That's you, isn't it? The one from before. I remember your voice." Then she grinned. "Am I still hallucinating?"

I did not respond.

<He's right,> Tobias admitted. <It looks weird.>

"It's not even six yet. No one's awake."

<At least step back from the window. We can still hear you from inside.>

She did, and I felt better. Not much better, but some. "Hey, I want to ask you guys something. Hang on a minute."

She turned and walked to her refrigerator. It is a primitive cooling device used to store perishable food items. A portion of it is devoted to freezing said items at subzero temperatures. I wondered if she was going to offer us a delicious human delicacy. Ice cream, perhaps.

<Hey,> Tobias asked. <You're being grouchy. What's up?>

I bristled slightly. <I am not 'grouchy'. I am aloof.>

<Uh huh. Look, Ax-man,> he said gently, <I know this has been a rough couple days. But it's not this girl's fault we lost the—>

Thunk.

The human placed on object on the windowsill. Cubic. Blue. Covered in frost and emitting cold mist from the freezer.

The _Escafil_ device.

<.... box,> Tobias finished slowly.

"I found this at the river in a pile of trash. I thought it was kinda cool so I put it in my bag." She turned it over, melted ice dripping off one side. "But after what happened.... I figured I should ask about it. If you guys decided to talk to me again, that is."

I stared. Tobias stared. If we'd had mouths instead of beaks, they would have been slack. Neither of us spoke. We were perfectly still.

"Sooo... is it important?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw snap


	7. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing happens.
> 
> Rated for fanfic cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was checking my stats and I have like, eight whole subscribers! Hi, eight whole subscribers! You guys have made my fucken week. I am all warm and squishy inside now.
> 
> This is the last of this part, but this series has like fifteen multi-chapter parts plotted so far, so if ya'll want to keep following this, [I direct you now to subscribe to the series itself here.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/474448) That way you won't miss all the oneshots and changeovers.
> 
> Many many thanks and kisses!

"I can't believe you made me think you were all aliens. You suck."

Marco snickered. "You thought I was an alien?"

Tobias snorted from up in the rafters. <And I can't believe Erek didn't find the box when he searched your apartment. I mean, the freezer? Really?>

"I hid it inside a box of fudge bars."

Cassie laughed. "We should have had Ax search instead. That would have been the first place he looked."

My friends all laughed as well.

<What made you keep it hidden?> Tobias asked her.

"I dunno. Just a feeling. I forgot about it after I met your friend over there, but then it seemed like the thing to do."

The human Kendrea looked around the barn. At the Animorphs, all sitting on various scattered hay bales. At Tobias perched up in the rafters. At me, the Andalite, standing in my natural form nearby. Her gaze kept slipping back to me, the one thing truly out of place here.

I avoided looking directly at her and focused on not stepping in any of the unpalatable substances on the barn floor. At least the rain had finally stopped.

"So this is where the magic happens, huh? All of those," she pointed to the rows of animals in cages. "Do you keep those for... morphing?"

Cassie smiled. "My family runs a wildlife clinic. It's been pretty useful."

"I can choose whatever I want?"

"There's some specific ones you'll need for sure, like birds and dolphins and stuff. And we can recommend the best ones from experience. But yeah." Cassie nodded firmly. "You can pick whatever you want."

"Awesome."

Prince Jake cleared his throat. Waited until he had her attention. "Are you sure you're sure about this? I know you said you wanted in before, but it's a big deal."

"It's not all fun and games." Marco spoke in a serious voice. "We've done a lot of nasty stuff. There've been a lot of nightmares. And once you start...." he hesitated. "Well, let's just say, it gets harder to stop."

"I thought I was a danger to you, now that I know about you?" She frowned. "That's what you said. If these Yeerks find me, they'll find you. So it's already too late."

"No," Cassie said firmly. She glanced around at all of us, to see if we would argue. "We decided we would tell you everything beforehand. It's a big risk, but this way you can make an informed choice. If you change your mind...."

"You'd have to leave," Rachel said bluntly. This was the first she'd spoken since arriving.

"Yes. You'd have to leave," Cassie levelled a look at Rachel. "But we have ways to make sure you'd be safe. You can walk away, if that's what you decide."

"That's awfully nice of you." There was suspicion in her voice. I felt it was unwarranted.

"We..." Prince Jake chewed his lower lip, a sign of contemplation. Or anxiety. "We've learned better. It's not a game. You could die. So if you're not sure one hundred percent, walk away."

Kendrea was silent. She turned the _Escafil_ device over in her hands, staring at it intently. "No," she said, snatching it up and standing. "I decided too. I'm not walking away. How could anyone walk away?"

The others all looked at each other. And they looked at me, waiting to see if I would change my mind.

"Ax?" Prince Jake gestured to me.

I nodded. <Please bring me the box,> I said.

She did as I asked, placing the device in my hand. Willingly. Without bartering or demands, as David had attempted with it. Without hesitation.

I pressed my fingers into certain pressure sensitive locations on the device and felt it warm to my touch. Watched it begin to emit a soft glow.

<Please place your hand on the surface nearest you,> I instructed. <And remain still.>

She did. Her hand trembled, either in fear or excitement, and I wondered if this was how Elfangor had felt, surrendering a power like this to someone he had only just met. Changing the life of a being who could not yet conceive of what it meant.

"It tingles," the human, Kendrea, breathed.

<It is done,> I told her. I pulled the device away.

"That's it? I don't feel any different." She rubbed her hand, frowning. Then she looked at me, met my main eyes. And smiled. "No, nevermind. I do."

I blinked in confusion.

Prince Jake said, "Welcome to the Animorphs."

Cassie put her hand on Kendrea's shoulder. Marco embraced her casually with one arm and made a joke. Rachel remained sitting, but she made a snide remark at Marco and he made one back, and Prince Jake sighed and everything, strangely, still felt somewhat normal.

<Ax?> Tobias asked privately. <You okay?>

I cradled the box in my hands. It was cooling, inactive now. But I held onto it, my fingers resting in the same place my brother's would have, so long ago, when he'd made his choice.

It had not been my decision to give David the morphing ability. I had acted only on the wishes of my prince. But this time, I was the one who had changed our verdict. This time the choice had been mine.

I was not absolved. This was still my mistake to fix. There was still penance to be made. But I felt this was the best course of action.

<Yes, Tobias.> I said. <I am okay.>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first part done! I wanted to get through it because it's by far the most awkward. Shoving an original character into established canon always is, but now I can move on to the good stuff.
> 
> The series continues with a oneshot here: [Interludes: Listen to the Music](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7985224/chapters/18271411)


End file.
